Tú, mi gran adicción
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Sexo sin compromisos, Uhmm, buena elección Sasuke, aunque no es tan buena cuando tu "pareja de sexo sin compromisos" es tu amiga de toda la vida...Sakura
1. ¿Como empezó todo?

Hola! aqui les traigo otro fic mio jejeje, ni deberia estar aki porke estoy haciendo diske tarea xD pero en fin, espero que les guste mucho

Titulo: Tú, mi gran adicción

Resumen: Sexo sin compromisos, Uhmm, buena elección Sasuke, aunque no es tan buena cuando tu "pareja de xo sin compromisos" es tu amiga de toda la vida...Sakura

Anime: Naruto xD

Advertencia: Mucho lemon xD

¡A leer!

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

.

.

.

El hombre acariciaba sus mejillas, degustando de la suave piel que tenía al tacto, aquellas manos bajaron con más delicadeza hasta posarse sobre la pequeña cintura, la sostuvo con fuerza. La cabeza de el se poso en el cuello que emanaba el aroma a cerezos que la caracterizaba, comenzó con un suave beso que se convirtió en la succión de aquella piel, comenzó a lamer la zona mas sensitiva del cuello, dejando una marca rojiza.

Le encantaba la manera en que siempre se hallaba con el, no sabia como ni desde cuando habían llegado a involucrarse de aquella forma tan atractiva, tan sensual, tan excitante y de apoyo para muchas palabras. Le encantaba perder el control, atacarla por todos lados y llenarse los oídos con los intensos gemidos. Se llenaba de vida, le otorgaba una felicidad que nunca sentiría con alguien mas...

Su sonrisa se ensancho el escuchar un gemido por parte de la mujer. Se coló por las sabanas que los cubrían, la piel de la chica se erizo cuando el tomo sus pechos entre las manos y comenzó a besarlos.

-Sasuke...Sasuke-

El volvió a subir hasta quedar a la altura de su mirada, esos ojos que tanto le encantaban...

Aquella mujer gemía con cierto deje de enojo, moría por tenerlo dentro de ella, por sentir más que simples besos y caricias...

-No te preocupes...Sakura...-Hablaba con demasiada sensualidad y esto provocaba que ella lo deseara mas-Tu...tortura ha...terminado-

Le hablo al oído, la chica estaba a punto de "protestar" pero todo cambio al ser que ella lanzo un gemido de total aprobación...lo que ambos estaban esperando se cumplía al fin, el se introducía en ella de forma muy lenta, como si no quisiese herirla. Las emociones que sentía en ese momento no eran comparadas con ninguna palabra para describirlo. Sakura estaba sonrojada, bañada en sudor, varios mechones caían sobre sus rostro, su cabello se pegaba a su espalda totalmente húmeda. Paso sus pequeñas manos por el cabello de su "amante", lo acerco mas a ella en un beso desesperado, sus lenguas interactuaban en una danza incomparable.

-¿Te gusta...cariño?-Cuestiono entrecortadamente el chico

-Me fascina, Sasuke...más...mas rápido...quiero sentirte un poco más-

-A tus ordenes...nena-

La siguió besando, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que no se volverían a ver nunca, pero así eran ellos, con sed de mas, con hambre de sentirse plenos, así eran ellos.

-Oh...me encanta...me encantas Sakura-

-Lo mismo digo-

Sasuke movía más sus caderas, comenzaba a acelerar sus movimientos, quería mas de ella y sin duda alguna aquellos sensuales movimientos en la cama lo lograrían. Su necesidad fue más grande que la razón y término embistiendo con más velocidad y fuerza, el calor de la habitación era mas intensa...

Después de varias horas de tortura sexual llegaron al clímax...

-Sasuke...-

-Sakura...-

Trataron de regular sus respiraciones, necesitaban que sus corazones volvieran al latido normal y no al acelerado de 30 segundos atrás, después de tanto agotamiento terminaron dormidos, abrazados tiernamente no sin antes fundirse en un tierno beso...

Los primeros rayos le agolpaban con fuerza sobre el rostro, había sido una noche bastante "agitada", ¿Lo primero que haría? Tomar una ducha.

Sasuke Uchiha era un joven de 24 años que cursaba el 9° semestre de "Administración de negocios" en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha. Se caracterizaba por ser el playboy, ninguna chica le duraba más de una semana y la que lo hiciera podía considerarse "afortunada". Físicamente era todo un modelo, tenía cabello negro con unas mechas azuladas, su cuerpo bastante atlético, piel blanca, ojos negros que cautivaban a cualquier mujer, simplemente un rostro perfecto, alto y delgado.

Esta vez la chica con la que había pasado la noche...Sakura Haruno.

Hermosa mujer de 23 años, su piel era blanca, orbes verde jade, un cabello muy exótico de color rosado, de estatura media, piernas largas y bien torneadas, un rostro de ángel que siempre portaba una sonrisa dulce y delicada, una cintura pequeña. Estudiaba su 4° año de medicina.

Todo eso estaba bien si no fuera porque ella era la mejor amiga del Uchiha, ella era su confidente, ahora todo eso se había ido por el caño, o eso parecía.

Sasuke salió de la ducha, era un fin de semana así que podría estar relajado ese día, se coloco unos bóxers, unos pants negros y una playera blanca. Se dirigió a la cocina, de allí provenía un aroma delicioso.

Amplio su sonrisa de manera lujuriosa, allí se encontraba cocinando dicha pelirosa tan solo cubierta por la camisa de el.

-Te vez bien...Sakura-Se recargo en la puerta de la cocina

-Gracias...Sasuke-kun, me queda perfecto-Bromeo la muchacha al voltear-¿Desayuno?-

-Adelante-

-y dime ¿Que harás hoy?-Cuestiono la pelirosa, se acerco de forma peligrosa al rostro del Uchiha

-No mucho, saldré al bar un rato con Karin...-

-¿Con ella? Wow, me sorprendes... ¿Desde cuando Suigetsu deja sola a su noviecita? ¿O Es que ya han terminado?-Exclamo en un tono bastante irónico

-¿Terminar? ¿Ellos? Se tratan de perros pero luego se andan besando, son patéticos ¡Bah! Solo es una noche, después de eso ¡Adiós Karin! Me conoces Sakura-

-Interesante diversión la de hoy-Contesto Sakura sonriendo

-¿Y tu? ¿Que harás?-

-Igual...Salir un rato, hablar con las chicas-

Ella era la única mujer que aprobaba las relaciones esporádicas del pelinegro. Sin embargo la pelirosa estaba en cierta forma acostumbrada, llevaban una relación de ese tipo desde hacia 5 años, si a eso se le llamaba relación. Solo sexo. Sasuke y Sakura no eran novios, solo amigos. Era por eso que a Sakura no le importaba que Sasuke fuera el playboy.

-Pero descuida, Sakurita. Vendré temprano y haremos algo muy divertido-

Sasuke comenzó a besarla con bastante pasión, la adrenalina se acumulaba mas en sus cuerpos, se acercaban mas, tenían necesidad de sentir mas, de revivir con ese pequeño beso las emociones de la noche anterior.

-Te estaré esperando...querido Uchiha-Con esta ultima frase se separo de su "amigo" para desayunar disfrutando de la compañía

Pasaba de la tarde, la música a un nivel bastante alto contagiaba a las personas para ir a la pista de baile...

_Sus pensamientos divagaban en la mañana bastante prendida que había tenido con Sakura._

_Estaban terminando de desayunar, lavar platos, toda el departamento en orden, hasta ese momento._

_La abrazo por detrás. Comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, su experta lengua mordisqueaba por todos lados. La giro para tener mayor contacto de sus carnosos labios. La ojijade abrió la boca dando acceso a la traviesa lengua de Sasuke..._

_-¿Esto es mejor que el desayuno o no...Sakura?-Decía entre besos_

_-Definitivamente-Sakura jadeaba, con solo un beso, Sasuke lograba quitarle la respiración, hacerle sentir el mayor de los placeres_

_La tomo de su trasero y la levanto con sus anchos brazos, ella sin pensárselo mas de dos veces enrollo sus delineadas piernas en la cintura de el. Sus manos bastante expertas comenzaban a viajar por la camisa de la mujer. Era bastante fuerte así que lentamente la posiciono hasta llegar a la mesa..._

_Ella se acostó en la mesa, sus cabellos se desparramaron en la madera...Sasuke se dedico a delinear cada parte del cuerpo femenino y cuando se decía delinear cada parte definitivamente era cada parte. Sakura se tapo la boca para evitar gemir, mas Sasuke con la mano libre se lo impidió, metió uno de sus dedos en la boca de la Haruno y ella comenzó a lamerlo como si se tratase de un dulce, era excitante._

_-Sasuke...Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-Su nombre en ella era gloria_

_Tan entretenida estaba que solo sintió el rico escalofrió recorrerle la espalda haciéndola arquearse cuando el Uchiha dio placer a su femineidad. Sasuke solo podía pensar en ella, en que no había mejor regalo en el mundo que ella. Entre besos fue subiendo por el cuerpo de ella, beso cada centímetro de piel dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva. Sus manos le quitaron la camisa y la ropa interior de la chica para tenerla a su merced, igual que el ¡Si! ¡Como lo oyen! Ni el mismo se explicaba como yacía desnudo ¡Al diablo con averiguar eso en el momento! ¡Lo importante era PARA QUE ESTABA DESNUDO!_

_-¿Te gusta?...-_

_-Te lo he dicho....¡Ah!...mil veces...me encanta...Mmm-_

_Mordió, beso, lamio los pechos de la chica, su cuello, en fin. Gemidos por parte de ambos que parecían jamás acabarse. Beso sus labios y finalmente la embistió como tanto deseaban sus almas...Total, si iban al infierno pues irían juntos con gusto._

_-Mmm...Más rápido Sasuke...por favor-_

_Unos movimientos mas..._

_Sentir aquella fricción pecaminosa..._

_Solo un poco mas y llegarían al cielo..._

_Casi llegaban al cielo cuando..._

-¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Sasuke Uchiha!-Llamaban dos jóvenes

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Eso te preguntamos a ti Sasuke-

-Hmp, nada de su incumbencia-

Bufidos y gruñidos de diversión por parte de los acompañantes...

-Ok-

-¿De que me hablaban?

-De tu tema favorito, tontito. Así que Sakurita piensa que estas divirtiéndote conmigo-Se reía una chica pelirroja de lentes, algo atractiva, aunque nunca cumpliría el parámetro de Sasuke-Solo que no le definiste bien la...buenísima diversión que tendríamos-Exclamo con un tono de sensualidad mientras se dejaba abrazar mas por un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas-Tan digno de ti...Uchiha-

Sasuke solo rodaba los ojos ante el comentario...

-Sasuke...Hablaba el peliblanco-No creo aun que le hayas dicho a Sakura-san que tu estabas con mi novia haciendo...teniendo sex...-

No completo la palabra ya que su novia le había propinado un buen golpe en la cabeza...

-¿Ahora porque me golpeas Karin?-

-Atrévete a decirlo en publico cara de pez y te juro que te vuelves al sofá durante un mes-El dueño de orbes violetas paro la risa-O mejor aun, te regresas al departamento que compartías con la bola de tus amigos idiotas, ¿Entendiste Hozuki Suigetsu?-

El susodicho asintió, su novia si que era una fiera...

-Pero volviendo al tema...-

-¿Porque le dijiste eso a Sakura?-Completo Karin

-Quería salir y como no hubo alguna chica con la cual salir pues quedaste como ultima opción-

Karin entrecerró los ojos con enojo pero suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de su amigo. Es cierto que alguna vez estuvo "enamorada" del Uchiha pero todo cambio cuando vio más a Suigetsu...

-Así que el Uchiha ya no sabe como ganarse el corazón de una chica-

-Karin...-

-Es que eres tan idiota Sasuke. ¿Como demonios quieres que se fije en ti si tu andas con cualquier chica que se atraviesa?-

-Al menos los celos deberían servir-Se defendió Sasuke

-¿Celos? Que estúpido, eso que provocas en ella no son celos, es aceptación...-

-¿Aceptación?-Cuestionaron intrigados los hombres

-Exacto, ella no puede demostrarte los celos porque sencillamente es tu mejor amiga, ella tiene que aceptar tus relaciones así sean esporádicas o no, simplemente esta allí como buena espectadora, no te puede reclamar nada-

-¿como que no me puede reclamar? Claro que podría, no por nada tenemos s..."eso" cada noche-

No estaba de humor para lidiar con los golpes de su amiga...

-Corrígeme si me equivoco querido. Justo el día en que estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar esa "relación" tú le dijiste que no creías en el amor ni en las relaciones de pareja, que esas eran simples idioteces-

-Hmp-

-¿Porque le dijiste eso?-Cuestiono la pelirroja

-.¿Porque simplemente es cierto?-

-¿Entonces porque te molesta en que salga con otros?-

-No se me da la gana, hmp-

-Ella es tan libre como tu, puede salir con otros tanto tu como otras-

-No-

-Pues estamos como en el principio-La pelirroja estaba harta de darle y darle vueltas al asunto-Lo que tu sientes son celos y todo en general deriva a que estas enamorado de ella-

-Si-

-¿Porque no se lo dijiste cuando ya sabes?-La pelirroja se acurruco en los brazos de Suigetsu

-En ese momento ella salía con Gaara-

La pareja quedo boquiabierta ¿Sakura y Gaara? Esos dos eran bastante disparejos como para haber tenido una relación de amor...

_Los rumores comenzaban a esparcirse por toda la preparatoria de Suna High School, era el último año de preparatoria y como era de esperarse cualquier pequeño detalle de los "protagonistas" del último semestre andaba en boca de todos._

_En especial el que llego a oídos del Uchiha como "Wow Sasuke y yo que pensaba que tu y Haruno-chan eran pareja, de haberlo sabido hubiera aprovechado, en fin, no hay mas que hacer que ver a Sakura y Gaara", otros como "Sakura y Gaara son una linda pareja", o "Quien diría que Gaara se le declaro a Sakura" por ultimo el que mas le enojo a Sasuke: "Tan escondidito que se lo tenían Gaara y Sakura, mira que tener una relación, pobre Sasuke-kun, tan guapo y le pusieron los cuernos"._

_Ese si que no le gusto, ¡Sasuke Uchiha no era un chico al cual le ponían los cuernos! ¡¿Como es que el era el ultimo en saber que su amiga pelirosa tenia novio?_

_-Gaara, tengo que decirte algo-_

_Miro con el ceño fruncido al Sabaku No..._

_-Apresúrate a hablar Uchiha...tengo una cita con Sakura-_

_Por esos tiempos, Gaara se había vuelto MUY amigo de Sakura para el gusto del Uchiha..._

_-¿Ella es tu novia?-_

_-Por supuesto, desde el primer momento en que supe que no era nada tuyo y créeme que la aprovecho al máximo-_

_-Hmp-_

_Se enfoco en buscar a la ojijade, tenían cosas que aclarar. Lo que no tomo en cuenta al darse media vuelta fue la sonrisa de victoria que el pelirrojo tenia. El pasó uno para el plan de unir a Sasuke y Sakura estaba dando resultado_

-Pobre Sasuke, así que su amiguita se lo conto hasta el final-Se burlaron los amigos de Sasuke

Y el Uchiha frunció el ceño como de costumbre...

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

que tal el primer cap? bueno o malo? mucho lemon o poco xD?

Dejen reviews n.n

PD:Gracias por los que comentaron en "El pago" y "¿Donde quedo el amor?"

Bye!


	2. Y así fue, un día más

Hola! Gracias por todos los reviews, me gusta k les guste xD Aprovechando k estoy haciendo tarea algo tarde pues aprovecho para actualizar y para anunciar k subire un fic del anime Sakura Card Captor jajaja mi nueva aficion xD

Titulo: Tú, mi gran adicción

Resumen: Sexo sin compromisos, Uhmm, buena elección Sasuke, aunque no es tan buena cuando tu "pareja de xo sin compromisos" es tu amiga de toda la vida...Sakura

Anime: Naruto xD

Advertencia: Mucho lemon xD al menos para mi . xD

¡A leer!

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

-¿Luego que paso?-Preguntaba Suigetsu

-Ni me lo recuerdes...-Exclamo el pelinegro

_Se dirigió a la casa de los Haruno en busca de Sakura, si ella no se lo explicaba ese mismo día, seria la peor semana de su vida viviendo en la duda..._

_-¡Sakura!-Gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza_

_La pelirosa abrió la puerta..._

_-Hola Sasuke, ¿Que se te ofrece?-_

_-¿Puedo platicar contigo?-_

_-Claro-Con una señal lo invito a pasar a la sala, espero a que el Uchiha tomara asiento-¿Y bien?-_

_-¿Estas saliendo con Gaara?-_

_-Pues...si-Contesto Sakura con temor_

_-No me lo dijiste, se supone que soy tu amigo y soy el último del instituto en enterarse-_

_-Lo siento, han ocurrido...muchas cosas-_

_Sakura no quería decirle que estaba celosa de "Karin", que los había visto besándose y le había pedido a Gaara armar esa pequeña mentira..._

_-¿Tantas como para que no me cuentes nada?-_

_-Algo así...-_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, viceversa a Sakura, el no quería confesarle su amor y decirle que había besado a "Karin" para provocarle unos intensos celos..._

_No, los dos eran muy idiotas, orgullosos, temerosos y caprichosos como para admitir que se amaban, seguían en esa actitud como hasta ahora, nunca tendrían un final feliz._

_-¿Te gusta Gaara?-_

_-Si-Sakura pensó que Sasuke estallaría de rabia al escucharla decir todo eso, que tonta al creer a Sasuke celoso_

_-Entiendo-Contesto con voz pasiva_

_Se hundieron en el silencio durante unos minutos_

_-Sasuke...-Hablo con voz suave-¿Podrías explicarme algo?-_

_-Hmp, si-Dijo cortante_

_-¿Tú te atreverías a tener una relación formal con alguien?-_

_-No, esas son estupideces-De que serbia una relación formal con una mujer que no fuese ella, no valía la pena-No valen la pena, yo prefiero las relaciones pasajeras, una noche y adiós a la chica-_

_-¿Entonces no crees en el amor?-_

_¿Si no creía en las relaciones formales que le hacia pensar que si creía en el amor?_

_-El amor no existe, yo jamás podría amar a alguien, no me interesa el amor, simplemente no creo en el amor-Confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura a esas alturas seria muy estúpido_

_Sakura bajo la mirada..._

_-¿Sakura? ¿Yo te gusto?-_

_-¿Eh?-Fue lo que pronuncio ella-¿A que te refieres con eso?-_

_El corazón latía muy rápido, coloco las manos sobre su pecho, en cualquier momento sentía que estallaría..._

_Luego provino la ¿Carcajada? arrogante de Sasuke..._

_-Físicamente, tontuela, ya te dije que no creo en el amor, tu me gustas y me refiero físicamente, jamás llegaría a amarte-De alguna forma, el chico se le confeso, Sasuke se sintió un poco mas "tranquilo"_

_Sakura no entendía ¿A donde quería llegar exactamente su amigo? No entendía nada de nada..._

_-Te propongo un trato-_

_-¿Que tipo de trato?-_

_Sasuke se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y le hablo al oído..._

_-Ser amantes...-Declaro sin sutileza_

_Para ambos, aunque no lo admitiesen un día, era mejor que ser solo amigos..._

_-Descuida...Gaara no se enterara nunca-_

_Antes de que ella pudiera responder ante tal proposición. El la beso de una forma muy tierna tan suave que una corriente eléctrica recorrió su pecho haciéndola sentir cosquillas en el estomago..._

_Su primer beso, de ambos...sus lenguas se entrelazaron con suavidad hasta que Sasuke "protesto en busca de mas", dejo una mano alrededor de ella y con la otra se dedico a acariciar unos de los brazos de ella, sentía su suave piel estremecerse ante el contacto._

_Ambos se dejaron de besar ante la implacable y molesta necesidad en esos momentos de respirar, se miraron fijamente, sus corazones y mentes se conectaron por un segundo, sonrieron._

_A pesar de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, se memorizaron algo, a partir de ahora, cada vez que repitieran el mismo acto, no habría amor, como no queriendo involucrarse sentimentalmente. Porque para Sasuke, Sakura no lo amaba. Porque para Sakura, Sasuke no la amaba. ambos continuaban aquella noche, el trato estaría cerrado...y así fue._

_Sasuke entre besos apasionados la acostó en el mueble mas próximo, al parecer tenía mucha necesidad de sentirla..._

_-En mi habitación...es arriba...vamos-_

_Lo que a la Haruno le sorprendió fue ser levantada entre los anchos brazos de su "amigo", era bastante fuerte puesto que así la llevo por toda la sala, las escaleras, incluso así con ella en brazos abrió la puerta de la recamara, recostándole finalmente en la cama. El quedo sobre ella, se quedo unos segundos mirándola, sonrojada, era la chica mas perfecta que el pudiera conocer. _

_-Valla Sakura, nunca imagine que fueras...capaz de entregar tantos placeres...-_

_-Ya me conocerás...mucho...mucho...más-_

_-Si...eso es obvio-_

_No supo ni como ni cuando fue el momento exacto en que la pelirosa entrelazo sus piernas a la cintura de el, comenzó a acariciarlas, no se explicaba como podía tener una piel tan suave. La conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo, sabia lo "torpe" que era, puesto que siempre le ocurrían caídas desafortunadas donde terminaba en la enfermería con varios raspones. ¿Porque tenia que ser una molestia tan dulce? Ella comenzó a temblar y a suspirar, colocando su mano para evitar que dichos "soniditos" salieran de sus labios, fue cuando Sasuke capto el porque de la actitud nerviosa...era su primera vez en ese tipo de líos._

_Lentamente descendió hasta el blanco cuello, sin dejar de hacer su arduos labor, con una mano tomo la mano pequeña de Sakura y la dirigió a su pecho. _

_-¡Ah!-_

_-Simplemente deliciosa...-_

_Sakura se sonrojo, podía sentir los latidos de el y mejor aun, su pecho bien formado por el ejercicio, se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos, se dejo llevar por las acciones de Sasuke, en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de actuar, prefería sentir aquellas caricias. La blusa de tirantes de la chica comenzó a hacérsele muy molesta sobre ella, dejo de besarla a lo que ella gimió en son de protesta pero el calor volvió a su cuerpo en cuanto Sasuke beso de nueva cuenta su cuello pero esta vez para hacer un camino de besos mientras bajaba mas y mas..._

_No podía negar que los pechos de ella eran los suficientemente suaves para besarlos y tocarlos, Sakura se arqueo ante la sensación que provocaba la "experta" lengua del pelinegro, con sus pequeñas manos le quito lentamente la camisa, cosa que para el fue todo una tortura. Se siguieron besando durante un muy muy largo tiempo hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban a merced de verse totalmente desnudos._

_Ella comenzó a temblar mucho mas que al principio, era cierto que el deseo la invadía pero los nervios parecían ganar..._

_-Descuida...no te hare daño-Decía Sasuke con una voz sensual_

_-Lo...se-_

_Tal vez no la lastimaría físicamente_

_Pero_

_Su corazón resultaría destrozado por completo_

_-Mmm...Ah...ah-_

_Sakura no pudo evitar unas cuantas lagrimas..._

_-No llores...no llores, te vez tan...hermosa...cuando sonríes...-_

_El pelinegro junto su frente con la de ella, beso su frente y la volvió a juntar._

_Ella sonrió, el también_

_Lentamente fue entrando en ella, Sakura sintió un leve dolor y soltó un quejido a lo que Sasuke se detuvo_

_-¿Lo dejamos...para después?-_

_-Estaré...ah...bien-_

_Sakura enterró sus uñas algo largas en la espalda desnuda y sudada del Uchiha, claro que dejaría evidencia puesto que un poco de esmalte se quedo en la piel, al igual que los moretones en el cuello de ambos, al igual que los labios hinchados por los salvajes besos y muchas otras partes del cuerpo._

_-Mmm-_

_-Ah...mmm...si...sigue...sigue por favor...mmm-_

_Ellos estaban hechos de pura pasión..._

_Embistió un poco más fuerte y llegaron al clímax..._

_Cansados pero por dentro felices._

_Para la gran fortuna de ambos, los señores Haruno habían dejado un mensaje en la contestadora avisando que habían salido de emergencia de la ciudad y volverían en una semana. Sasuke ni preocupado estaba, su hermano mayor Itachi estudiaba en el extranjero y sus padres habían tomado algo así como una segunda luna de miel, ante la gran insistencia de la señora Uchiha..._

Suigetsu y Karin escucharon todo, claro que Sasuke omitió la parte del sexo pero claro que el si había recordado hasta el final...

-Hmp-Bufo la pelirroja-Ni me recuerdes el beso-

Suigetsu se comenzó a reír de su novia...

-¿Saben? Debo irme-Tomo su chaqueta-Adiós-

-Adiós-Exclamo el ojivioleta bastante alegre aun-No olvides contarle todos los detalles a Saku-san de lo que hiciste con mi novia-Bromeo mientras recibía un golpe en el estomago por parte de Karin aunque esta también se reía

Sakura daba vueltas alrededor del mueble de la sala, las cosas se le juntaban como si quisiesen que a ella se le acabara la poca paciencia que tenia. ¿Como se lo diría? ¿Y si era mejor no decirle? ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Que era lo correcto? Primero estaban sus sentimientos pero también era la cordura ante tal situación. Lo mejor seria esperar, total, que mas daba, aun tenia una semana.

-Sakura-

La chica soltó un gritillo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, no lo escucho llegar, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuando había abierto la puerta del departamento.

-Ho...hola Sasuke-Todavía estaba algo nerviosa

-¿Sucede algo malo? Te vez tensa-

-No...Es solo que estoy, cansada, Ino no se canso de traerme de un lado a otro. Ya sabes como es cuando va de compras, algo exagerada-

-Hmp, tenía que ser hiperactiva como el tonto de su primo Naruto-

-Querrás decir tu amigo-

-Hmp, da igual-

Sakura rodo los ojos...

Se volvieron a sumir en el silencio que tanto odiaban...

-¿Quieres ver una película?-

-Como quieras-

Sakura se dispuso a ir por algo de comer en la cocina mientras Sasuke colocaba una de las tantas películas que tenían en una mesa

La película comenzó, Sasuke había elegido una de terror. Ella comía un poco de helado mientras el se limitaba a consumir una manzana.

-¿Tengo algo?-Cuestiono curiosa la pelirosa al sentir desde varios minutos antes la mirada de su compañero

-¿Que?-Se limito a decir el Uchiha

-Me miras desde hace un rato-

-Ah... eso-Tenia que dar una buena excusa-Tienes helado en los labios-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo con cierto tono sarcástico. Por impulso o más bien para probar que era cierto, se llevo un dedo a sus labios y, efectivamente, tenia un poco de helado-Gracias-

Sasuke siguió viendo la película, ahora fue Sakura la que se quedo embobada observando al chico, Sasuke mordía la manzana con sutileza, dejo el plato del helado en la mesa y se siguió deleitando con la escena: Sasuke mordiendo aquella manzana roja.

En menos de un segundo ella ya estaba recostada en el mueble y con Sasuke encima de ella...

-Dime algo. ¿Quieres cambiar el lugar de la manzana por ti?-

Ella soltó una risita

-Me encantaría-

-Prepárate porque llego la hora de morderte...manzana-Exclamo antes de morder el cuello blanco de la mujer, le dejo una marca rojiza, una que no se quitaría en un muy buen tiempo, como todas las que le hacia

Toco los hombros de la chica con timidez, como si fuese la primera vez, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por la cintura, la cadera, hasta llegar a los muslos, la levanto y le quito la blusa junto con el brassier. Ella entrecerró sus ojos ante aquella sensación. Le sonrió, Sakura sintió una corriente eléctrica, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera tan...dulce, el beso que continuo era exquisito.

-Yo te...-

-¿Tu que, Sasuke?-

Y se arrepintió...

-Nada Sakura-

La volvió a besar, paso sus anos por la estrecha cintura, ella con calma le quito la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharle el molesto pantalón. El mientras tanto quitaba las pocas prendas que le quedaban a ella. Sakura beso el cuello del Uchiha, se impregno del aroma de el, con sus manos comenzó a delinear los bíceps, enredo sus manos en los negros cabellos, el le acariciaba la espalda.

Sasuke comenzó con unos besos húmedos para descender por el cuerpo de ella, coloco sus manos en los senos, soltó un gran suspiro al sentir la traviesa lengua del pelinegro acariciándola de forma tan seductora. Se sonrojo cuando vio el "gran bulto", era bastante grande ya, se posiciono en la entrada de la cavidad de Sakura. Hoy no tenia la intención de ser rudo, tan sola quería mostrarle(Aunque ella técnicamente no supiera) todo el amor que sentía.

La brazo y se unieron, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, un vaivén perfecto, su piel se erizo, Sasuke muy a su pesar de querer ser "suave" termino por embestirla de una manera muy salvaje.

Se quedaron largo rato en el mueble, acostados, sintiendo la respiración el uno del otro. De repente Sasuke se levanto, tomo su bóxer y se los coloco, Sakura confundida estaba a punto de preguntar.

-Te llevare a la cama, a dormir-

-Gracias-

La levanto entre sus brazos y se la llevo por el pasillo, desnuda, pero se cruzaron y fueron a la habitación del fondo...

-Eh...Sasuke, mi habitación es la otra-

-Nunca dije que era TU cama-

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado n.n y espero seguir recibiendo sus lindos comentarios jejeje, y les recuerdo pasen a leer un fic k subire de Sakura Card Captor que se titula "Nuestro propio cuento" ;D

Bye!


	3. ¿Una huída?

Hola! Gracias por las personas k se hicieron tiempo y leyeron xP gracias x decir k no estuvo tan mal el lemon(aun se me dificulta escribir estas cosas) jaja (ps ya mejorare algun dia xD)

Titulo: Tú, mi gran adicción

Resumen: Sexo sin compromisos, Uhmm, buena elección Sasuke, aunque no es tan buena cuando tu "pareja de xo sin compromisos" es tu amiga de toda la vida...Sakura

Anime: Naruto xD

Advertencia: Mucho lemon xD al menos para mi . xD

¡A leer!

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Sakura se levanto con algo de cansancio, habia sido un fin de semana algo agitado, y lo seria mucho mas apartir de la siguiente semana. Se revolvio entre las sabanas azules de Sasuke, sonrio para si misma, aun tenia su aroma. El como todas las mañanas se hiba a correr un poco, mientras ella dormia un poco mas y hacia el desayuno.

Se levanto para preparar el desayuno pero vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador...

**_Sakura, puedes adelantarte a la universidad sin mi, el idiota de Naruto no podra ir a la universidad y yo tendre que ir por el proyecto, nos veremos en el almuerzo._**

_** Sasuke**_

¡Genial! Bueno, despues de todo no era tan malo ir sola a la universidad, se alisto rapidamente, un pantalon negro, su blusa y botas rojas. Justo cuando estaba por salir recibio una llamada...

_¿Hola?_

**_¡Frentona! ¡Dime que todavia estas en el departmento de Sasuke!_**

_Tu si que estas loca Ino, si no estuviera en el departamento de Sasuke ¿Quien crees que te hubiera contestado? ¿Un alma en pena?_

**_Jajaja Cierto, por cierto, te estas volviendo igual de amargada que Sasuke_**

_Hmp_

**_¿Lo vez? En fin, el punto es que estoy por llegar a tu departamento ¿Que dices, nos vamos en mi auto?_**

_Claro, te espero_

Termino la llamada, esa Ino ultimamente estaba muy despistada y eso no era para menos, ultimamente estaba muy atareada con su carrera de Criminalistica que apenas y podia salir los fines de semana.

No pasaron ni diez minutos desde que Sakura habia bajado del edificio cuando Ino hizo auto de presencia en su auto ultimo modelo y convertible color azul cielo. Subio al auto. Su amiga era rubia de ojos color azul, bastante guapa, no entendia como su amiga siendo tan guapa habia dejado la "carrera" de modelaje para ser una criminalista. ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Ella muy pese a su forma de ser, odiaba que la tratasen como muñequita de porcelana o barbie de aparadores que solo valia por su belleza y por ponerse lujosos vestidos. Por eso las dos eran amigas

-Hola Ino, te agradezco que hayas pasado, no queria llegar sola a la universidad-

-Descuida frentesota, digamos que tuve la ligera sospecha que no llegarias con Sasuke asi que me decidi-

-¿Tu? ¿Sospechando? Es eso real de que te estas volviendo una psiquica o Naruto te paso el chisme de que no podria venirme con Sasuke-

Ino puso una cara creible de estar "ofendida"...Sakura le miro fijamente con cara de "Eso no funciona conmigo"

-Ok, lo admito, Naruto me dijo que no ira a la universidad y que Sasuke tenia que ir por el dichoso proyecto. Lo unico cierto en todo esto es que pronto tendremos un muerto, cuando Sasuke se entere-

-¿Que le hizo Naruto al proyecto? Con lo tonto que es, seguramente le tiro Ramen encima al trabajo-

-¡Oye! Hablas de mi primo pero no, no sucedio eso. Naruto faltara porque ayer paso la noche con Hinata-Ino solto mas informacion de la que debia como si fuese algun tema cualquiera

-¿Que?-Articulo Sakura-¿Son novios? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?-

-Es broma-Ino empezo a reir-Sakura Haruno, no quiero saber hasta donde llego tu imaginacion de pervertida-

Sakura se sonrojo, era cierto, su mente habia viajado, y mucho...

-Se hicieron novios ayer, pasaran todo el dia juntos-Explico Ino

-¿Es que acaso Naruto no conoce que los dias libres son los fines de semana?-

-Al parecer no y dudo que a Sasuke le haga gracia ir a recoger el dichoso proyecto tan solo por eso, Naruto le dijo que estaba sumamente enfermo, solo tiene un ligero resfriado pero no lo suficiente para faltar a la universidad, su mayor motivo es Hinata, ella tambien faltara a la universidad, aunque no es para tanto, ademas Sasuke siempre se enoja por casi todo, es extraño no verle gritando a Naruto, esta vez valdra la pena-

-Cierto-

-Ademas, todo fue idea de Hiashi, quiere conocer a su futuro yerno-

-La sorpresa que se llevara, esa familia es muy "tradicional" y Naruto pues es tan...Naruto-

Platicaron un muy buen rato mientras se hallaban atrapadas entre el trafico...

-Ese dia en la playa fue el mas divertido que disfrute con Sasuke-Le platicaba muy sonriente Sakura-El puede durar cuatro minutos alli abajo-Concluyo Sakura bastante orgullosa mientras extrañamente señalaba "abajo"

Ino se sonrojo ante el repentino comentario de su amiga...y solo una pregunta rondaba por su mente ¿Sasuke duraba 4 minutos "alli abajo" cuando estaba con Sakura? ¿Acaso hacer el amor con Sasuke Uchiha no era aburrido? Bueno, con solo verle la cara de chico sexy bastaba para confirmar que no era para nada aburrido en la intimidad

-¿Abajo?-Cuestiono dudosa de la respuesta que estaba a punto de recibir-¿Te...te refieres al...a tu...al...agua?-Finalizo la pregunta

-Claro que si Ino, me referia al agua-Respondio Sakura como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo-¿Pues a que otro lugar creias?-

Y por las tonalidades en el rostro de su amiga, pudo adivinar que era lo que su amiga pensaba...

-¡INO-CERDA!-Grito a todo pulmon

.

.

.

.

.

Ese idiota de Naruto lo habia hecho conducir tan temprano por una tonteria cuando bien se habia podido quedar dormido al lado de Sakura.

Ahora que la recordaba, habian quedado de verse para el almuerzo y como si la hubiera llamado, ella estaba a unos 100 metros. Aunque su foco rojo se encendio cuando vio que Sakura "tropezaba" con Karin, su supuesta cita "casual". Rapidamente trato de acercarse lo mas posible, sin que la ojijade se diera cuenta de su presencia...

-Hola Sakura-Saludo con un tono altivo la pelirroja

-Karin...-Le devolvio en el mismo tono la pelirosa

Recibio una llamada...

**_Karin, ni se te ocurra decirle que entre nosoros no ocurrio nada_**

_Ok, pero si tienes problemas, luego no vengas a mi con reclamaciones, este es el unico favor que te hago...cariño_

**_Es el unico que te pedire en mi vida, gracias._**

_Un placer mi amor..._

Colgo la corta llamada con Sasuke...

-¿Y que tal tu noche con Sasuke?-Pregunto Sakura, tratando de ocultar sus celos

-Perfecta-Karin sonrio con arrogancia-Es sexy, guapo, sensual, todo un hombre en la ca...bueno, tu sabras en que es BUENO-

Sakura fruncio el ceño...

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Vamos Sakurita, eres su amiga, conoces de pies a cabeza todas sus aventuras. Eres la unica mujer-Miro a la ojijade completamente-a la que no le ha tocado ni un solo cabello-

-Para tu informacion...-¡Rayos! No tenia nada para responder-nada-

-¿Lo vez? Incluso yo si lo he sentido...completamente, si el no te viera como su amiga pues yo TE ACONSEJARIA QUE NO LO DEJARAS ESCAPAR PORQUE EL ES TODO LO QUE UNA MUJER BUSCA-Y la pelirroja con "mujer" se referia a Sakura-bueno, te dejo-

Karin se alejo de Sakura, dejandola en un cierto estado de shock. ¿A donde habria viajado la mente de esa chica? Reia internamente, le gustaba inventarle ese tipo de cosas con tal de hacerla enojar. Aunque no lo admitiese, Karin lo hacia para ayudar a Sasuke e increiblemente para que ese par de tortolos terminaran con un feliz final, felices por siempre.

Y por logica, Sakura hacia esto...

-¡Esa tonta! ¿Como se atrevio a decirme que tal paso la noche con Sasuke? ¿Que se cree? Como si yo estuviese interesada en sus "cosas", hmp-

Se quejaba con Ino...

-¡Ah! Querida, tu bien sabes que si tantas ganas quisieras de que ninguna mujer se le acercase a Sasuke tan solo bastaria confesarle todo tu amor y el enseguida corta de lleno con todas esa relaciones esporadicas, tu solita te jodes la vida-Recalco su amiga

-No me ayudas mucho-

-No estoy pretendiendo ayudarte, si por mi fuera, ya te hubiera metido un par de golpes por actuar como una niña, por favor Sakura, por como se dieron "las cosas" entre Sasuke y tu...es algo patetico-

Sakura hizo un puchero, odiaba cuando su amiga la regañaba pero ironicamente, Ino tenia razon...

-Lo se-Exclamo con un deje de decepcion

-Asi que Karin no se satisface al tener un novio como Suigetsu si no que ademas busca los "servicios" de tu Sasuke-

-Si-Contesto molesta

-Bueno, tu tambien has disfrutado de los placeres que te invita-

-Ino-Reprocho mientras se sonrojaba

-Pero y bien, ¿Que haras con tu ya sabes que? ¿No piensas ir a buscar los resultados?-

-No, ¿Para que? Al fin y al cabo, si es positivo se notara dentro de unos veces pero ya no importara porque ya estare ausente-

-Lo dices friamente Sakura-Dijo triste Ino-Pareciera que a ti no te importara en lo mas minimo tu vida-

-No exageres-La ojijade estaba algo nerviosa-Debo irme-Beso en la mejilla a su amiga-Nos vemos luego-

.

.

.

.

.

-Ah...Si...Sasuke...mas...mas...-

-Sakura...-Exclamo enmedio del climax un bastante agotado Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura...-

.

.

.

.

Un par de dias despues...Nuevamente estaban Ino y Sakura sentadas bajo un arbol, despues de un dia completo en la universidad...

-Tsunade-sama se enfurecera cuando se entere-Dijo Ino

-No podre ir, ademas, tiene la suficiente asistencia de Shizune, se daran abasto solos sin mi-

-Si tu lo dices, en el hospital habla maravillas de ti, dice que eres una de las mejores alumnas que tuvo en su vida y que sin duda seras una reconocida doctora, puede que incluso mejor que ella-

Sasuke Uchiha se acercaba lentamente hacia las mujeres...Tomo sorpresivamente a Sakura de la cintura y mostro una semi-sonrisa.

-Yamanaka, ¿No te importa si ya me llevo a tu amiga? ¿Verdad?-

A Sakura la invadio un escalofrio al escucharlo hablar de esa forma

-Adelante Sasuke, llevatela-Ino sonrio dulcemente-Sera un placer que te la lleves-Abrazo a Sakura-Adios amiga-

-Adios Ino-Correspondio al abrazo ya que por unos segundos el Uchiha la solto

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke, hazme el favor de concentrarte al menos 10 minutos mas en lo que manejas-

La que protestaba era la Haruno al sentir que Uchiha la manoseaba mientras al mismo tiempo manejaba por las transitadas calles

-Hmp-

-Si sigues asi, no te premiare-

Y como siempre le encantaban(fascinaban y exitaban) los premios que recibia de la pelirosa dejo de manosear las hermosas piernas y la intimidad de su hermosa amiga

.

.

.

.

Solo una pregunta sobre su amiga inundaba a Ino. ¿Sakura estaria haciendo lo correcto?

.

.

.

.

Llegaron en silencio al departamento, cuando de repente Sasuke ya no pudo soportar mas y la beso atrevidamente, sujeto el rostro de ella, para tener mas firmeza la acorralo en la puerta. Ella lanzo un gran suspiro, no sabia como un solo beso "fugaz" bastaba para sacarle todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones. Siguio degustando de la cavidad bucal de su amiga, tenia un sabor dulce, uno que no hallaria en otra mujer que no fuese ella.

-Sasuke-Le hablo

-Hmp-Que poco le importaba que estuvieran a medio corredor del edificio, lo unico que queria era sentirla

-Sasuke-Cada vez le era menos posible hablar debido al mar de emociones que sufria

-Hnn...luego-Le respondio entre el beso

-Sera mejor entrar-Pronuncio la ojijade entrecortadamente

-Como digas-Tanto que estaba disfrutando de la adrenalina, le era exitante el que en cualquier momento pudieran ser pillados por algun vecino viendolos en plena accion pero por ella obedeceria

Abrio con prisa la puerta...

-Gracias...Sasuke-Dijo la pelirosa con una dulce sonrisa que era lo mejor de lo mejor para su pelinegro

Sin dejar de besarla y responderle por la accion, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta con llave, tirar todo lo que trajeran en manos, la ayudo rapidamente para que ella enredara sus piernas sobre su cintura. Comenzo a tocar el muslo terso de ella, la recosto en el mueble que parcia hacerles una invitacion, claro, en cualquier momento tendria su ataque de testosterona. Sus habiles manos ya no soportaban mas el poder sentir tan solo la ropa interior de Sakura asi que opto por quitarselas, ¡En ese momento como agradecia que ella llevase un vestido rosado tan corto! ¡Y con tan accesible parte para sacar la ropa interior! Un gemido sonoro salio de los labios de ella.

-Mmm...Si...-

-¿Lo disfrutas?-

-No te...Mmm...imaginas cuanto...Mmm...si-

Ese sonido le basto para exitarlo mas, comenzo a besar, lamer y hacer cantidad de moretones por el blanco cuello, ella tan solo se deleitaba con los movimientos de Sasuke, se sobresalto al sentir la fria mano recorriendole un pecho, para hacerle mas facil la labor, no dudo en quitarse agilmente el vestido y para la buena suerte del Uchiha, esto la dejo completamente desnuda, a su total merced.

-Sasuke...Si...Mmm...Si-

-Hn-

-Ah...-Sus senos rozaban contra el fuerte pecho de Sasuke-Ah...Mmm-

Sintio de nueva cuenta los labios de Sasuke, el la "atacaba" por todos lados, todos los sentidos se le encendieron como un foco rojo, el Uchiha habia comenzado a invadir su intimidad con dos dedos.

-¡Sasuke!-Grito de puro placer, no lo podia evitar

Ella comenzo a mover sus caderas para "ayudar a Sasuke", dio un largo suspiro hasta que Sasuke termino con su labor. Ella acaricio todo beso su rostro, sus labios, su cuello, le quito su camisa ya que en ese momento estorbaba bastante, le desabrocho el pantalon que tambien al igual que desaparecieron los boxers. Bajo sensualmente por el cuerpo de Sasuke, los ojos llenos de lujuria en ambos lo decia todo. Llevo aquel miembro erecto del Uchiha hasta su boca...

-Hnn...Sakura-Se escucho mas en gruñido

Ignorando un poco los sonidos de placer que emitia el pelinegro se concentro en lamer el miembro que se concentraba en la entrepierna. Apoyo sus manos en la cabeza de SU chica y la ayudo en el movimiento, ella jugaba con su lengua magnificamente, se sonrojaron al maximo, era cierto que no era la primera vez que experimentaban ese tipo de situaciones pero valla que siempre sentian esa sensacion de estarse disfrutando mutuamente como si realmente se tratase de la primera vez.

-Eres exelente en esto S.A.K.U.R.A-

Sudados, ronrojados pero mas que nada...igual de exitados que al principio...

-Sera mejor irnos a la habitacion-Exclamo claramente Sasuke

-Una idea exelente-Contesto Sakura

Se dirigieron a la habitacion como cuando entraron, ella enredada con sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke...

El joven estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la ojijade pero ella lo detuvo rapidamente, dejandolo totalmente confundido

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que vea?-

-No es eso-Respondio rapidamente la ojijade con nerviosismo a flor de piel-Pero me encantaria mas que fuese en tu habitacion-

-Esta bien, aunque tienes una actitud muy extraña-

Dejaron esa pequeña discusion y continuaron con su labor, cerro la puerta de su habitacion, la recosto con delicadeza. Volvio a tocar sus pechos, a besarla con suma fiereza, a hacerle cantidad de moretones, los cuales ella tambien se encargaba de hacerlos respectivamente en el cuerpo de el...

La coloco debajo suyo, tenia que sentirla, sin permiso alguno introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de ella.

-Ah...Ah...Si...Mmm...mas-

Sus sentidos se activaron mas, todo el placer que les recorria estallo nuevamente en un sonoro gemido. El era lo mejor de lo mejor, nunca se aburriria de el, ni el de ella, estaban destinados a estar unidos.

Sintio la gran ereccion de el, mucho mas grande que antes...

-Termina de una vez Sasuke-Solto la mujer

-Sera todo un placer concederte aquel deseo-

Con sumo cuidado volvio a enredar las piernas de la chica en su cadera, la penetro de un solo golpe. Los sentidos volvieron a activarse, solo que esta vez era distinto, definitivamente se sentian en la gloria, ella gemia de puro placer, mientras el solo se movia cada vez con mas fuerza, el se sujeto de las sabanas(Que ya estaban bastante revueltas) y ella se sostuvo de la fuerte espalda de Sasuke, se sostuvo con tanta fuerza que pudo jurar que clavo mas de lo que debia sus uñas. Con una embestida mas llegaron al clima. Sasuke dejo caer su peso aun lado de la cama para descansar

El "descanso" no duro mucho ya que se volvio a lanzar sobre ella y como era de esperarse, Sakura no se hizo del rogar.

La noche era joven al igual que ellos...

.

.

.

.

.

Con el mayor sigilo se levanto de la cama, contemplo a Sasuke profundamente dormido, sonrio tristemente, seria la ultima vez que lo veria, se acerco a el...

-Te amo-Exclamo dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la frente

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se levanto con mucha pesadez, extendio los brazos a un lado de la cama pero se sorprendio al no encontrar a ninguna pelirosa de ojos verdes jades que abrazar, se extraño, normalmente Sakura se quedaria profundamente dormida y cuando abriera sus hermosos orbes verdes siempre le sonreia y le daba un beso, hoy era una mañana muy distinta, se levanto rapidamente, tenia una extraña sensasion en la garganta, se coloco sus boxers, la busco y no estaba en el baño, salio rapidamente y con la esperanza de encontrarla en la cocina avanzo rapidamente.

-¿Donde te metiste Sakura?-

Estaba por buscarla en la rosada habitacion cuando sono el timbre...

-Buenos dias-Saludo a la persona que estaba parada en la puerta cuando abrio

-Buenos dias-Saludo una castaño, portaba un logotipo especial en la camisa, era un repartidor-Vengo a entregar unos analisis medicos a la señorita Haruno del hospital Konoha-

-¿Analisis?-

-Asi es, como no los ha ido a buscar me han enviado a entregarselos por cortesia ya que trabaja con la doctora Tsunade-

-Gracias-Recibio aquel sobre y le cerro la puerta al extraño

Se sento en el mueble de la sala y se dispuso a leer, eran cosas privadas con Sakura pero el tambien tenia derecho a saber...

-¿Que demonios?-

Esos resultados decian...

-Positivo-

A ¡Una prueba de embarazo!...

Corrio rapidamente a la habitacion de Sakura y cuando abrio la puerta se llevo la gran sorpresa de que no habia ya ni una pertenencia de la Haruno...

Solo se le ocurrio llamar a una persona...

_¡Ino!_

**_¿Sasuke? ¡Hola! ¿Porque me gritas? ¿Para que me llamas?_**

_¿Donde esta Sakura?_

**_No te lo puedo decir..._**

_Me lo tienes que decir en este preciso momento_

**_No, se lo prometi y no la defraudare, solo te dire que se ira muy lejos de ti_**

_¡Al diablo con su maldita promesa! ¡No quiero dejarla ir!_

**_¿Y porque? ¿Que te da derecho a saber donde esta?_**

_¡Me da derecho saber donde demonios esta porque yo la amo! ¡Y porque yo soy el padre de su hijo! ¡Esta embarazada! ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Amo ahora mas y por una tonteria no dejare que se valla!_

**_¡¿Que? ¡¿Embarazada?_**

_¡Si! ¿Eres sorda o que?_

**_Escucha, tranquilo, ella todavia estara un rato mas en el aeropuerto y tal vez puedas alcanzarla_**

_Si_

**_¡Pero Uchiha! ¡¿Que demonios haces respondiendome? ¡Mueve esas piernas y encuentrala antes de que se valla!_**

_¡Si! ¡Ya voy mandona!_

**_¡Uchiha corre de una maldita vez!_**

Colgo la llamada lo mas pronto posible, se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo y se encamino al aeropuerto...

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Seee en definitiva sucedieron muchas cosas en este cap, Sakura se nos acobardo U.U, Karin me cayo bien o.O xD, Ino-cerda fue...no, esta no cambio para nada xD, y Sasuke, bueno ¿Que hara? xD jajaja espero sigan dejando coments n.n


	4. Mi destino esta a tu lado

Hola! Gracias por las personas k se hicieron tiempo y leyeron xP Espero les guste este lemon, hice todo lo k pude y ahora silbaré como Fye-san de Tsubasa ¡HYUUUUUU!...este ultimo era el silbido xD es k yo tampoco puedo silbar xD

Titulo: Tú, mi gran adicción

Resumen: Sexo sin compromisos, Uhmm, buena elección Sasuke, aunque no es tan buena cuando tu "pareja de xo sin compromisos" es tu amiga de toda la vida...Sakura

Anime: Naruto xD

Advertencia: Mucho lemon xD al menos para mi . xD

¡A leer!

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

En unos minutos mas llamarian los pasajeros para subir al avion con destino a Toronto, Canada.

**-Buenos dias, pasajeros con destino a Toronto,Canada favor de ir al pasillo 7 para abordar, gracias-**

-Bien-Suspiro-Ya es hora, todo llego a su fin-Sakura tomo su bolso y su pequeña maleta

En un par de horas mas estaria completamente afuera de Japon...y de la vida de Uchiha Sasuke. Tenia un remordimiento, lo mas seguro era que Sasuke JAMAS se enterara que habia unas muy altas probabilidades de ser padre...

-Buenos dias-Exclamo sonriente una mujer-Boleto por favor-

-Claro-La pelirosa entrego el dichoso papel

La encargada la miro fijamente...

-Permitame un segundo señorita, espere-Saco un telefono e hizo una llamada-Si señor, esta aqui ¿Aun quiere que continue con esa orden que me dio?-La mujer parecia recibir ordenes-Claro, en un momento-

-¿Que sucede? ¿Hay algo malo con mi boleto?-Sakura no entendia

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero este no es su destino-Contesto seria aquella chica mientras le devolvia el pasaje

-¡¿Como que no es mi destino? ¿Que demonios significa?-Grito ya bastante exaltada la Haruno-Yo compre este boleto programado para este vuelo ¡¿Como no va a ser mi destino?-

-Lo se señorita, como le dije hace unos instantes,se lo vuelvo a repetir este no es su destino-Insistio la mujer-Sigame por favor-

-¿A donde?-Fruncio el ceño

-Sigame por favor, la llevare con la persona que puede resolver su problema-

-Eso espero-Bufo, no le quedaba otra cosa mas que seguirla

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al "centro" del aeropuerto, Sakura miraba por todos lados(Exepto al frente) ¡¿Eso era una broma o que? Dudaba que en el centro de aquel aeropuerto pudieran resolver su problema, lo que ella necesitaba era hablar con el encargado en una oficina, necesitaba reclamar, no que le dieran un "tour" por el lugar.

-Aqui esta su destino señorita-Comento la mujer

Sakura miro con un poco de confusion a la empleada al instante de verla marcharse, casi de forma inmediata sintio una extraña sensacion en el estomago, miro a la persona que tenia enfrente y...

-Sasuke...-Salio de sus labios-Yo...tu...Sasuke-No tenia palabras para descifrar lo que significaba el que Sasuke se encontrara alli

-¿Planeabas irte sin despedirte de mi?-Pregunto el pelinegro, tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba mas que enojado-¿Te has olvidado de nuestras noches? ¿Eso era lo que pretendias despues de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?-

Sakura se sonrojo, ¡Claro que se acordaba de todo lo vivido con el! ¡Y mas las noches!

Ella bajo la mirada, no queria enfrentar aquella mirada, si hacia eso era seguro que las piernas le fallarian y no tendria el valor suficiente para marcharse...

-Tengo que irme-Pronuncio levemente-Dejame ir, no quiero sufrir y esta decision es la mejor-

-¿Porque?-Rapidamente la tomo suavemente del brazo-¿No querias que yo conociera a nuestro hijo?-Acaricio su mejilla

-¿C...como lo...-

-¿Como lo supe? Facil, hoy llegaron los resultados, te busque por el departamento como un desesperado y no te encontre-

-No tenia caso decirtelo, de que vale si tu no me amas, no me amas y yo no soporto esa idea-Ponia todo el esfuerzo que le quedaba para no romper en llanto

-¿Como que no tenia caso? Claro que tenia caso decirmelo frente a frente, ¿Sabes que senti cuando no tuve la dicha de tenerte al confirmar tu estado? Senti un vacio al ver que no podia compartir la felicidad con...la mujer que amo-Sasuke por fin lo habia confesado

-¿Que?-Sakura estaba impresionada ¿Habia esuchado bien? ¿El habia dicho que la amaba? ¿A ella?

-Te amo-Repitio con un sonrojo bastante fuerte, el no era de los tipos que expresaban sus sentimientos

Sakura no lo dudo ni dos veces, lo abrazo fuertemente, no queria soltarlo jamas, estuvo a punto de hacer una tonteria y EL estaba enamorado de ella, el correspondia a sus sentimientos

-Yo tambien te amo, te amo, te amo Sasuke-

Sasuke la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, no era un beso apasionado, era mas dulce que muchos...

-No sali con ellas-Dijo Sasuke de la nada

-¿Con quienes? ¿Ellas? ¿De que hablas?-

-Cuando te decia sobre salir...no salia con nadie, simplemente me encerraba en un bar o salia con Karin y Suigetsu-

-Karin...-Pronuncio el nombre con algo de molestia

-Te sorprendera saber que no he tenido nada que ver con ella-

-Pero ella dijo...-

-Yo se lo pedi...pense que te pondrias celosa-

Sasuke recibio en el brazo un leve golpe de Sakura.

-Idiota, y yo queriendo casi matar a Karin por todo lo que me decia cuando "estaban juntos"-Sakura gruño, despues de todo, Karin no era tan mala como parecia

-Ella me a ayudado desde el principio, la primera vez que la bese fue porque trate de darte celos, yo sabia que tu nos verias-

-Y yo le pedi a Gaara que se hiciese pasar por mi novio para que TU te pusieras celoso-

-¿Tu y el...n-

-Nada de nada...solo somos muy buenos amigos-

Ambos se rieron ligeramente, que tontos habian sido, cada uno le habia puesto "escenas de celos" al otro pero esa accion no les habia resultado como querian y deseaban desde un principio pues se habian olvidado de un pequeño detalle, ambos eran unos tontos orgullosos a mas no poder(Bueno, mas Sasuke). No cabia duda de que una pequeña mentirilla era capaz de CASI causar el peor de los desastres, que mas daba, ahora todo era historia antigua.

Sakura le dio tregua a los labios de Sasuke para comenzar un apasionado beso, el pelinegro la tomo de la cintura, no queria volver a tener el mas minimo descuido para darle oportunidad de huir, no se alejaria de ella nunca, ella enredo sus brazos en el blanco cuello del chico, los besos que ahora se daban eran muy distintos a los del "pasado", estos si marcaban un paso nuevo en sus vidas, uno en donde ya no estarian juntos solo por diversion, si no porque en realidad se amaban y deseaban estar juntos toda la vida.

-No se permiten este tipo de escenas aqui-Exclamo una voz bastante distorsionada y falsa

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la tropa que tenian como amigos: Hinata e Ino por parte de Sakura; Naruto por ambos; ¿Karin y Suigetsu? por Sasuke...

-Frentesota, dime por favor que pensaste bien las cosas y que no te iras y dejaras solo a Sasuke-Exclamaba Ino en la forma mas dramatica posible

-Ino...no exageres-Calmaba una peliazul de hermosos ojos color perla, muy guapa, ella era la timida, dulce y tierna novia de Naruto, ella era Hinata Hyuuga

-Tranquila Ino-Sakura sonreia-No me ire, me quedare aqui...gracias Cerda porque lo mas seguro es que tu fuiste quien le dijo a Sasuke que yo estaba aqui-

La rubia sonrio arrogante, claro que habia sido ella...

-Karin-Pronuncio con seriedad la ojijade

-Yo vine porque Suigetsu es el amigo de Sasuke, tenia que venir a hacerle compañia a Suigetsu-Exclamo presurosamente la pelirroja

Todos los presentes no dudaban en un ataque de celos por parte de Sakura.

-Espero que seamos amigas, Sasuke ya me platico que hubo entre ustedes dos...-Sakura se divertia con la expresion de todos

-Claro-Karin sonrio-Todo lo que te dije era para que te dieras cuenta de tu amor hacia Sasuke, creeme que todo lo hize para que estuvieran juntos, tampoco podia decirtelo tan directamente-

-Tenias que decirmelo muy al estilo tuyo y al que siempre nos llevamos ¿No?-Aclaro la ojijade

-Asi es. A mi me basta la vida llena de felicidad teniendo a mi cara de pez-Abrazo a Suigetsu tiernamente, SU novio

-Tranquila zanahoria, no te pongas sentimental ahora-Suigetsu sonrio al ver como "la fiera" de su novia lo abrazaba con tanta dulzura

-Nos damos cuenta-Apoyo Naruto-Que bueno que la convenciste Sasuke, ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta-

-Si-Contestaron Uchiha y Haruno

-Sakura esta embarazada-Confirmo Sasuke a todos

-¡¿Que?-Exclamo sorprendida Ino, ella lo sabia pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente-¡¿Es que nadie conoce los preservativos?-Grito a todo pulmon la ojiceleste

Todos la mandaron miradas asesinas, habia captado la mirada de todos en el aeropuerto...

-¿Porque dices eso?-Pregunto intrigada Sakura

-Hinata esta embarazada, al igual que nuestra queridisima nueva amiga la zanahoria-Abrazo sonriente a las nombradas que solo la miraron serias con un sonrojo

-S...si-Pronuncio unicamente Hinata

-Fue culpa del idiota del pez-Bufo Karin mirando feo a su novio-Además todavía no estamos seguros, pero si resulta cierto...juro que castraré a alguien de apellido Hozuki-

.

.

.

.

Dias despues...

Sakura y Sasuke se habian mudado a una mansion, no podian seguir en el viejo departamento. Sasuke podia pagarlo, sus padres al morir le habian heredado toda la empresa Sharingan mas una gran suma de dinero; su hermano Itachi lo habia felicitado por telefono pues se encontraba en Canada manejando su propia empresa.

-¿Que lindo quedo nuestro hogar, verdad Sasuke?

-Si-Contesto el Uchiha

Sakura se acerco al cuerpo de Sasuke, con un brazo el la tomo de la cintura mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su mejilla, sintio como la sangre le hervia, no resistieron mas y se fundieron en u apasionado beso...

Sasuke abandono su boca hasta deslizarse sobre el cuello de la Haruno, provocandole cosquillas, como le gustaba hacerla estremecer, sus manos soltaron la pequeña cintura y la mejilla para comenzar a acariciar los pechos de SU prometida, la recosto pacificamente en la cama, descendio lentamente hasta llegar a su vientre ya no tan plano(Sakura lucia un embarazo de 3 meses), mojo la punta de su lengua y comenzo a dibujar circulos imaginarios en su piel, Sakura reia un poco mientras metia sus pequeñas manos sobre los azabaches cabellos de Sasuke. Un beso salvaje, lujurioso, lleno de pasion y ¡Adios autocontrol!

-Mmm Sasuke-kun...-

El no quizo esperar, tomo las piernas de su chica y las enredo en su cintura, Sasuke se deleito con el gemido de Sakura, sus zonas se rozaban de una forma deliciosa, el solo se dedico a gruñir.

-Eres perfecta...y tu embarazo te da un brillo especial-

Ella sonrio, Sasuke aspiro el perfume de su rosado cabello, eran cerezos, un perfecto honor al nombre de su mujer, Sakura le quito la blusa y para su buena fortuna, no llevaba puesto ningun sosten, ya solo quedaba el pequeño short, el se quito el boxer(Que era lo unico que llevaba puesto), ni falta le hiba a hacer. Descendio sobre el cuerpo que tenia bajo el, llego a la zona intima , bajo con mirada lujuriosa aquel short...

-¡Ah! Aaaa...Aaaa ¡Sasuke-kun!-Grito de satisfaccion al sentir la lengua del pelinegro viajar por su femineidad-Mmm...Si-

-Hnn-Exclamo en un gruñido al sentir como la ojijade arqueaba la espalda y la cabeza, permitiendole tener mas contacto con su interior

Sakura movia sus caderas de manera inigualable para permitirle a Sasuke mas acceso a su interior, el acariciaba sus perfectas piernas de porcelana, siguio asi hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo.

Lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de su mujer, se veia adorable con el sudor recorriendole el cuerpo(Mas en el rostro), como si tuviese fiebre(Y que fiebre), sus ojos cerrados, sus labios hinchados tanto de haber sido besados salvajemente como de apretarlos fuertemente para no gritar euforicamente ante tanto placer experimentado.

-¿Que tal...S.A.K.U.R.A?-

-Querido...es lo mejor que he experimentado-Ese halago sin duda provoco una sonrisa arrogante en el hombre-Pero ni creas que solo tu me disfrutaras-"Amenzo" con una sonrisa picara

-Hmp, ya veremos que tan buena eres Sakura-

Ella no quizo "torturarlo" como el hiizo con ella, se bajo rapidamente hasta la creciente ereccion, con su mano delineo cada parte, Sasuke la veia fijamente pero cerro los ojos al sentir la humeda boca de ella en SU ereccion...

-Hnnn...Sak...Sakura-Gruño

Ella delineo todo el miembro con su lengua, comenzo a mover su boca simulando una penetracion, se detuvo hasta hacer llegar a Sasuke al orgasmo, igual a como anteriormente habia sucedido con ella...

Lentamente fue subiendo hasta quedar frente al rostro de Sasuke, le sonrio dulcemente y se recosto en su pecho…

-Te amo mucho Sasuke-Con sus finas manos comenzo a delinear el pecho bien formado de su amante-Te amo-

-Yo tambien te amo-Acaricio su espalda y su sedoso cabello rosa, puede que el tono de su cabello fuese bastante exotico, raro, pero en ella quedaba de maravilla, la hacia unica-¿Qué me has hecho?-

-¿A que te refieres?-Lo miro fijamente, junto su pequeña nariz con la de él

El cambio posicion, ahora ella estaba debajo de él, con sus brazos y piernas sostuvo su peso, no queria dañar al bebé que venia en camino, nunca lastimaria algo(En este caso alguien) que viniese de ella, el embarazo la hacia ver mas hermosa.

-Te haz convertido en una adiccion para mi. Cada vez te necesito mas, necesito una dosis de ti para sentirme vivo. Eres la mejor adiccion que he tenido-

Sakura sonrio, Sasuke no era romantico(Al menos no cuando estaban "asi" en las ocasiones anteriores), aunque tenia que admitir que ahora que los dos sabian que se amaban, él si que era detallista, estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de él. Su corazon palpitaba con fuerza, era lo mas hermoso que habia vivido. En cierta forma estaba acostumbrada, nunca sabia que magnifico detalle recibiria de Sasuke Uchiha. Atrapo sus tentadores labios, su respiracion se acelero al tener mas contacto de su piel, las descargas electricas se podian sentir en cada centimetro de su piel, era algo inigualable, la presion que sus labios ejercian combinaban tranquilidad y calidez.

-Tu piel es perfecta-Exclamo al acariciar sus piernas. Un rubor cubrio las mejillas de ella, él le hacia un chupeton en su cuello, sonrio al sentir como la chica se estremecia. Sus oidos se deleitaron al escucharla gemir levemente

-Sasuke…quiero que me hagas tuya-

-Hmp, eso es facil-

-Te deseo…te deseo tanto-

Se besaron con pasion y lujuria por bastante tiempo, sus pieles se erizaron a cada contacto, las manos del pelinegro descendieron, se detuvo en el vientre de ella y lo acaricio con calma, bajo mas y mas hasta llegar a la intimidad se su mujer. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la femineidad y se dedico a realizar movimientos circulares, ella arqueaba la espalda ante las emociones, lo unico que queria esa noche era sentir, dejar que Sasuke la amara. Era delicioso sentirla a cada momento, ella seria la unica mujer en su vida, desde siempre habia estado enamorado de ella.

-Nunca tendre suficiente de ti-Declaro cerca de su oido-Solo lo mejor para ti-

Acomodo las torneadas piernas de su chica en su cadera. Se introdujo lentamente en ella, Sasuke comenzo a embestirla lentamente, saboreaba estar dentro de ella, le fascinaba el vaiven de sus caderas, dos piezas perfectas, despues perder toda cordura y embestirla con velocidad.

-Sasuke…Mmm-

-Agg Sakura-

Ahogaron un profundo gemido me diante un beso, habian llegado al climax, al extasis del acto mas pasional. Un rato mas tarde, Sasuke ya habia salido del interior de Sakura, la abrazo protectoramente y durmieron placidamente.

.

.

.

Una vez mas estaban en la cama haciendo el amor, aunque esta vez ya no solo era por el simple hecho de sentir placer y lujuria. Hacia un par de horas habian comenzado a "festejar" ante el hecho de que Sasuke le habia pedido matrimonio, no importaba que se casaran hasta despues del nacimiento del bebe, tenian que festejar.

-Ah…Mmmm…Sasuke-kun…ah-

Acaba de llegar a la cuspide una vez mas en ese dia. Unos minutos mas tarde el se mantenia entretenido acariciando el suave rostro de ella.

-Tu…**_Tu, mi gran adiccion_**-Pronuncio antes de volver a besarla

.

.

.

Ya eran innumerables las veces de estarla besando, de dejar marcas en su cuello, de masajear sus piernas, acariciar su piel, explorar su femineidad, de que ella tambien le otorgara placer. Le daba un orgullo inmenso el saber que siempre seria el primero para ella, cada vez que estaba con ella era como experimentar "la primera vez". Era increible como una mujer dulce e inocente como Sakura pudiese demostrar tanta pasion.

Movio la cabeza de un lado a otro, los recuerdos maravillosos comenzaban a inundarlo.

Ella atrapo la cadera del Uchiha entre sus piernas, el se movio y volvio a entrar con agilidad, ella gimio lo mas fuerte posible, le encantaba cuando hacia eso. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Sasuke.

-No me dejes nunca-Se aferró mas a el

-Nunca-Le contesto embistiendola mas fuerte-Hnn-

Su mente ya no pensaba con claridad, lo unico que queria era seguir escuchando su nombre entre diversos gemidos y jadeos.

-Sasuk…e…aah…Mas…mas rapido Sasuke-kun…por favor-Lo amaba

-Quiero ser tuya…para siempre…en cuerpo y alma-

.

.

.

6 Meses despues. Naruto, Hinata, Suigetsu, Karin e Ino disfrutaban una hermosa mañana en la mansion de Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha. Se hallaban en el amplio jardin, una enorme mesa llena de manjares exquisitos. En cuanto a Hinata, Karin e incluida Sakura ya se podia notar un embarazo bastante avanzado. Cada una se veia hermosa, lo curioso era que ambas tenian los mismos meses de embarazo, Ino al enterarse no dejaba de burlarse con "Ustedes si que se pusieron de acuerdo". La que llegaba a apenarse mas era Hinata pues cuando se suponia que apenas comenzaba una relacion con Naruto, la "timida" ya contaba con 2(Casi 3) meses de embarazo. Karin, bueno, esta mujer habia revelado oficialmente su embarazo dias despues que Sakura, puesto que cuando "cierta persona"(Ino) había revelado el embarazo de la pelirroja pues apenas y eran unas sospechas, claro que ahora ya era una confirmación, lo que significaba ¿Una castración segura para cierto peliblanco de apellido Hozuki?. Sakura habia sorprendido a todos pues en los 4 primeros meses notaron que el vientre crecia mas de lo "normal", una ecografia revelo que no era 1 si no ¡2! Los bebes que estaban en camino…

-Oye Ino-cerda, engordaras si sigues comiendo tantas hamburguesas-Reprochaba Sakura al ver a su amiga deleitarse con la 4° hamburguesa. Definitivamente a la rubia le estaba haciendo mal juntarse tanto con Chouji en las comidas

-Tu mejor deja de decirme cerda, que aquí la unica que tiene el doble de estomago mas que yo o que Hinata y Karin, eres tu frentesota-

Entre bromas y bromas pasaron unas horas mas…

-Creo que ya nos hemos reido mucho porque siento algo en el estomago-Exclamaron sonrientes las 3 futuras madres, ambas se miraron serias durante segundos, intercambiaron miradas confusas

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestionaron extrañados Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu e Ino, bajaron la mirada al suelo y abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver mucho liquido. ¡Hinata, Karin y Sakura habian roto fuente!

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Por un momento pense que me habia orinado-Solto aliviada Karin. Sakura e incluso Hinata la fulminaron con la mirada. La peliroja solo atino a reir nerviosamente

-¡Muevan sus traseros de los asientos! ¡Tenemos que llegar al hospital!-Gritaba Sakura con desesperacion-¡Uchiha! ¡Muevete! ¡¿Quieres que tus hijos nazcan en el jardin?-Las contracciones se hacian presentes, los 3 hombres y la rubia aun no salian del maldito shock-¡¿Qué tal? ¡¿Ya te decidiste? ¡¿Qué tal en las rosas? Tal vez florezcan mas-Se acerco a su prometido y lo jalo de la camisa-¡O me llevas al hospital en este instante o juro que sufriras un año completo sin sexo! ¡Y no es pregunta! ¡Es una orden!-

Eso basto para que todos reaccionaran

.

.

.

Definitivamente Naruto, Sasuke y Suigetsu no pasaban por el mejor momento de sus vidas, estar esperando afuera de las salas de expulsion era como vivir una pelicula de terror. Por su bien fisico era mejor no entrar ahí, sus mujeres estaban hechas unas fieras.

-¡Juro que te matare Naruto!-Gritaba entre contracciones la ¿Dulce y timida? Hinata, un escalofrio recorria la sien del Namikaze Uzumaki, nunca habia escuchado esa voz de ultratumba de los labios de su amada

-¡Estupido Sasuke! ¡Querias tener hijos! ¡¿Por qué no los tienes tu? ¡Idiota!-Eso gritaba la dueña de cabellos rosados, aunque esta gritaba mas de furia porque en segundos le harian cesarea para traer a sus hijos al mundo-¡Me abriran igual que un pescado! ¡Imbecil Uchiha! ¡Como tu no portaras una herida enorme en tu vientre!-Sasuke nunca penso escuchar tantos insultos juntos dirigidos a él por parte de su mujer

-¡Estupido cara de pez!-En Karin eso era mas normal-¡Te dije que usaras preservativos! ¡¿Pero me escuchaste? ¡No! ¡Te hiciste el valiente! ¡Como tu no sufres! ¡Juro que te molere a golpes!-El ojivioleta debia admitir que por primera vez tenia miedo a las amenazas de su "zanahoria"

.

.

.

4 Hermosos sonidos se escucharon casi al mismo tiempo…

-¿Saben algo chicos? Todo mejorarar-Exclamo la rubia mientras abrazaba a los ya padres

-¿Enserio?-Alegaron

-Claro. He escuchado que despues del parto el cambio es peor-Sonrio maliciosamente, como se divertiria con ese trio sufriendo

.

.

.

-Pasa cariño-Exclamaron con voz angelical las mujeres, estaban en la misma habitacion, ahora mas que nunca querian estar juntas y a los del hospital no les habia quedado mas que aceptar

Los hombres abrieron con cautela, se asomaron y vieron a sus mujeres…

-Valla, siempre supe que eran valientes, que hombres-Se burló Ino-Pasen trio de cobardes-La Yamanaka los empujo al interior, Ino estaba por entrar cuando alguien mas empujo, la rubia volteo y se encontro a un castaño de marcas rojizas en el rostro bastante atractivo

-Felicidades, en cuanto me enteré vine para aca-Exclamo el recien llegado dejando a todos mudos-Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y soy compañero de estos 3 padres, ustedes son tal y como ellos las describen-

-Gracias, y hola-Saludaron las madres primerizas

-Señorita, mucho gusto-El sujetose giro para ver mejor a la rubia, beso su mano de forma elegante, como en las peliculas-Kiba Inuzuka a sus ordenes-

-Ino Yamanaka-Sonrio, aunque tal vez habia encontrado una mejor distraccion

Las 3 parejas de padres los ignoraron pues Kiba e Ino salieron rapidamente de la habitacion, parece que Ino estaba mas interesada en el castaño que en felicitar a sus amigas; eso era un pla seguro de conquista. Yamanaka habia encontrado a alguien…

-Mira a nuestro bebe Naruto-kun-Insistio la ojiperla al rubio, el nombrado obedecio. Se quedo sin palabras al ver a una perfecta replica de él, su mismo cabellos, sus facciones y al parecer el mismo color de ojos-Es un niño…nuestro Minato-chan esta con nosotros-Naruto beso en los labios a su chica y beso en la frente a su hijo, ya tendria mas oportunidades de procrear a un bebé con los hermosos ojos perlados de su mujer-Una cosa cariño-Naruto se acerco mas y su Hinata le hablo al oido-Sufriras-Escucho claramente y el escalofrio volvio

-Suigetsu, mira que lindura-Karin llamó a Suigetsu y sonrio dulcemente-Nuestra nena, tendras tu recompensa por este regalo…Misaki, es perfecto-La pequeña bebe tenia unos cabellitos rojizos como la madre(Esperaba que sus ojos tambien ya que dormia placidamente) pero se parecia "fisicamente" mas al padre-Te quiero mucho-Suigetsu suspiro aliviado, al menos en su mujer era un cambio positivo-Beso a Karin y acaricio a la nena, sin duda era lo mejor

-¿Y tu que tal mi amor?-Pregunto Sasuke mientras besaba sus carnosos labios

-Perfectamente-Contesto Sakura, ella cargaba a dos mini replicas de Sasuke, preciosos sin duda alguna, mismo color de cabello, mismo color de piel, facciones, los bebes habian heredado el color jade profundo de la Haruno-Mikoto, Fugaku…él es su papá-

-Hijos-Beso y acaricio a sus nenes, una gran alegria inundaba su pecho-Soy papá, estoy junto a la mujer que amo. Esto no puede ser mejor-

Sakura sonrio, tenia una familia con el hombre que siempre habia amado, todo valio la pena.

_-Ahora si Sakura, definitivamente te convertiste en mi adiccion- _

_Se acerco lentamente, con cuidado de no lastimar a sus hijos que aun estaban en el regazo de su mujer, se miraron para calmar los nervios que se habian activado ese dia, tomaron aire, aspirando el perfume que emanaban, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, podrian durar una eternidad asi, se unieron en el beso mas tierno de sus vidas, entregandose mutuamente al amor._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Ya se que diran, tanto drama para una tonteria xD es k yo soi asi jajaja de un "problemita" komo dijo mi AMIGA Aka-chan ¬¬ saco una enorme historia xD de 4 ¿capitulos? xD si ejem, no es muy grande pero ya k x) ¡Falta el epilogo! :) eso es lo bueno jaja pobre suigetsu ¿cuanto apuestan a k karin lo castra? T.T pongo 1000 pesos a ke si lo logra jajaja pero volviendo al tema ¿no les a pasado k dicen una "mentirita super chikita" y luego se les arma un problemon kien sabe como rayos? a mi me ha pasado jajaja en fin ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! n.n ¡Sayonara!


	5. Epílogo

Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien xD Me tarde en traer el epilogo porque tuve problemas con el internet U.U y luego la compu falló o.o hubo complot alli jajaja este ultimo cap va dedicado a mi amiga Akari que le gustan los finales "happy family" xD enserio jaja y ademas porque su mamá acaba de tener a 2 lindos gemelos n.n o mellizos? (es que fue un niño y una niña y me confundo con eso k si son cuates o identicos o nose k jaja pues el caso es que fueron 2 bebés n.n), ¡Felicidades doña Vane! xD y ati tambien Alex ¬¬ (hermano de mi amiga) jaja

En fin, vamos al epilogo...

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Otro final felíz...

7 Años después…

Los días pasan con deleite, cada día se levantaba con más energías de más, nunca se cansaría de amanecer junto a ella…junto a Sakura, verla profundamente dormida, con uno que otro mechón rosa caer sobre su rostro angelical, embelesarse con el hecho de tenerla acurrucada a esas sábanas blancas. En todo ese tiempo, su mujer estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma a alegrarle la vida, su vida ideal, la amaba. Producto de su profundo amor estaba el caso de todos los días, la señora Uchiha como cada noche se colocaba su pijama, ¿Para que? ¿Para amanecer al día siguiente desnuda? Una sonrisa de lujuria surcó su rostro, esa fase le encantaba. Disfrutaba tocarla, besarla y acariciarla, ¿Su mejor elección en la vida? Jurar ante un altar el estar con ella, disfrutar los matices que su mujer le daba a su vida, su perfecto ejemplo de ser perfecto, ninguna duda sobre su amor, ¿Dolor? Ahora ninguno. De la tierra del amor, extraer su natural aroma a cerezos para llenarse los pulmones de la fragancia, su melodiosa voz que era la música de su propio universo, sus caricias siempre estaban en su cuerpo, sus cálidas frases grabadas en su memoria, su retrato bien guardado en su pecho, ¿Si era producto de un sueño? Por favor, solo deseaba algo, que no lo despertasen jamás.

Algo que le agradecería por siempre, más que nada en el mundo sería los 3 hermosos hijos en esos años. Fugaku era un niño inteligente, simpático, respetuoso y talentoso a sus 7 años, su princesa Mikoto no se quedaba atrás, una niña hábil en cualquier aspecto, aquella misma sonrisa y dulzura que su madre. El pequeño Daisuke Uchiha de 5 años, su cabello negro casi pasando a castaño(El tono de cabello era herencia del padre de Sasuke), los mismos ojos color jade que su madre, su blanca piel era como la de su padre, él, a diferencia de sus hermanos, no se parecía tanto a Sasuke, se parecía más a su abuelo Uchiha, muy serio para su corta edad.

6 años de casados, 7 de saber que estarían juntos por siempre debido al amor y a los hijos que habían sido el fruto de la demostración de tal sentimiento, todo una vida de conocerse y lo que les faltaba.

_Por fin estaban casados, ella era ante los ojos de todos la señora Uchiha, su mujer, ahora llevaba un vestido blanco con un escote V y de tirantes, todo resaltaba su esbelta figura, el peinado era muy sencillo en realidad. Al ser esta "su noche de bodas" debía ser un momento especial, magico, un hermoso recuerdo que llevaría toda la vida…_

_Sakura se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, a la espera de Sasuke…_

_-Sakura-Sasuke se acercó y acarició su mejilla con suavidad-No te lo digo mucho pero…tú sabes que te amo-Sus fuertes brazos aprisionaban su pequeña cintura, ella parecía una mujer inexperta cada vez que tocaba su pecho_

_Aspiraba el perfume de cerezos que ella naturalmente emanaba, haciendole honor a su nombre. Se concetró en besar el cuello blanco, dedicandose en cuerpo y alma a dejarle una cantidad innumerable de marcas, acarició su cadera y lentamente rozó su intimidad. Subió sus manos hacia el cabello de Sakura para acariciar uno de sus mechones, esperaba esa misma respues de ella, y claro que la escuchó_

_-Yo tambien te amo Sasuke-kun…te amo mucho-Una lagrima de emocióncayó por una de sus mejillas-Disculpa, es la emoción del momento- _

_Él se acercó al rostro femenino, un dulce roce de labios, ella correspondió casi enseguida, quería sentir un poco más de él, se aferraba a su cuello con manos que le temblaban inevitablemente, aquel beso se torno más apasionado que minutos antes. _

_Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Sakura para quitarle el vestido, claro, mientras ella se encargaba de quitarle ese traje negro elegante. Las ropas fueron escaseando cada vez más rápido. Sus manos se dedicaron a explorarla con lentitud, no resistía más la tentación y de un momento a otro ya estaba acariciando los senos de la mujer, de una manera pasiva._

_-Quiero ser tuya para siempre…hazme tuya…por favor. No resistiré más si no te tengo-_

_Logró que su piel se le erizara, que unas descargas electricas rodearan su cuerpo, su lengua dejaba rastros por cada centimetro de su piel. Hizo que su mujer enrollara las piernas sobre su cintura, la recostó lentamente en la cama._

_-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun!...Mmm si, m…más rápido por favor-_

_-Sakura-El nombre de ella escapó en un gemido sin igual_

_ Los jadeos eran más intensos y más continuos que antes, sin perder tiempo alguno se adentro en ella, sintiendo todo su ser contraerse, las embestidas eran lentas, no supo bien en que momento perdió la cordura de ser suave y termino por moverse con rapidez, las uñas de Sakura se sostenían de los hombros de Sasuke._

_Una vez más llegaron juntos al climax, con la diferencia de que ahora estaban casados…_

Estiró su brazo y rodeo la cintura de ella, ella bostezó ligeramente y luego sonrió…

-Buenos días ¡Sasuke-kun!-Exclamó la mujer, su marido no lo sabía pero con solo verlo, su intimidad palpitaba, su cuerpo se estremecía, deseaba que la hiciera suya de la manera más frenetica posible

-Buenos días-Contesto el Uchiha, notó cierta luminosidad en los orbes jades, un brillo más grande a lo normal, hacía tiempo había visto ese mismo destello parecido al de un estrella, aquella sonrisa diferente a las anteriores, ésta mostraba más vida de la que siempre expresaba.

Tal vez más tarde lo descubriría…

Se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros, su corazón latía fuertemente, su pecho inhalaba y exhalaba cerca de su rostro, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ella lamió sus dedos con una intensión perversa. La besó con suavidad, la escuchó jadear en el acto, aquella intensidad hizo que se separaran por breves segundos, Sakura deslizó su mano de forma lenta hacía el bóxer, la tela se deslizó por las piernas de Sasuke y los dejaron en igualdad…desnudos. Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a vagar por los delgados brazos de su mujer, se colaron por la espalda y descendieron más hasta palpar la cintura de Sakura. Ella era dueña de su vida, ahí envuelta de misterio, la ilusión de su existir. Sus mejillas se teñian de rojo intenso como si fuese la primera vez que posara sus orbes negros sobre sus jades. Él acaricio su mejilla, aún recostada sentía como sus piernas temblaban de tenerlo cerca, un nudo en la garganta la dejo sin habla.

-Mi hermosa mujer-Susurro en oído-Te amo-Esas palabras la hacían desfallecer-Cada que las repetía, el sentimiento se multiplicaba

-Yo también Sasuke-kun, te amo mucho-

La volvió a besar, su complemento para empezar el juego, esa mujer logro enamorarlo, su belleza, su personalidad, el gran premio de su vida había sido enamorarse con locura de su amiga, su corazón era valioso, ella era su sorpresa. Para muchos podía ser frío pero con ella era capaz de ser el hombre más dulce. De sus labios bajó a juguetear con su cuello, le sacaba ligeros suspiros de placer, con lentitud cambio de posiciones y quedo sobre ella, acaricio sus senos con fiereza, el contacto le provoco una descarga y la hizo arquearse para sentir mejor aquel contacto, así como descendió de los carnosos labios al cuello, bajo para saborear en su boca los atributos de su mujer, que fácil era hacerla llegar al placer, sus gemidos eran más fuertes.

Acarició su miebro, si su deso era jugar con fuego, ahora se quemarían juntos. Tenáin que sentirse, más álla de besos, que caricias suaves…

-Mmm Sasuke-kun…quiero ser tuya…tuya…por favor-

Esa era la mejor petición que pudo escuchar, no pudo estar más de acuerdo…Sasuke se posicionó en sus piernas torneadas, el instinto "animal" estaba por volverlo loco de atar

-Tus deseos son ordenes-

El roce de la intimidad femenina con el miembro ya muy erecto de él los hizo gemir, finalmente la penetró, se aferró con fuerza a la ancha espalda de su marido, que mejor para comenzar el día que una sesión ligera de sexo…

-Mmm…si Sasuke…kun…más…más…rápido…-

-Agh Sakura…-

Toda cordura estaba desvanecida en el aire porque en su cuerpo solo había placer, lujuria y éxtasis…los movimientos eran rápidos, juraba que sus gemidos y sus jadeos eran escuchados en todo su hogar, mordió ligeramente uno de sus dedos, debía reprimir sus "sonidos" para que sus hijos no los escucharan, una sensación mucho mejor la lleno por completo, Sasuke explotó segundos después en su interior.

.

.

El pequeño Daisuke bajó por las escaleras y encontró a sus hermanos sentados en la sala mientras comían cereal…

-¿Y mamá?-Pregunto, frotaba sus ojitos pues apenas se había levantado

-En su habitación, no han salido-Contestaron los mellizos mientras le daban espacio en el sofá a su hermano menor para que se sentara

Minutos después de un duro silencio entre los menores, se formó una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros, sin dudarlo subieron las escaleras…

.

.

-¿Crees que sería bueno repetirlo, Sakura?-Pregunto Sasuke mientras la volvía a besar

-Definitivamente sí-Le respondió con una sonrisa atrevida en medio del beso

.

.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!-Gritaba Misaki, la pelirroja brincaba en la cama de sus padres-¡Ya levántense ahora!-Les arrojaba las almohadas para que reaccionaran-¡Es de mañana! ¡Ya! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Fugaku-chan! ¡Quiero verlo!-

-Tambien es tu cumpleaños, ¿Acaso lo olvidas?-Criticaron Suigetsu y Karin

Si, definitivamente igual que la madre…

.

.

Hinata y Naruto inspeccionaron la habitación de su hijo Minato, se sorprendieron al ver al rubio tratándose de peinar, en todo el suelo se podían apreciar las tantas cosas que el niño había utilizado para verse bien, aunque en la cama estuviera intacta una enorme caja rosada con un lazo rojo y una nota que decía "Mikoto", sonrieron dulcemente…Parecía que la pequeña Uchiha ocupaba tanto la mente de Minato que se le olvidaba que tambien era su cumpleaños

.

.

-Ah Sasuke…si…más rapido-

Sakura se encontraba encima del pelinegro, Sasuke podía admirar sus senos subir y bajar al igual que la intimidad de la mujer lo hacía sobre su miembro. Si fuera por ellos, se quedaban todo el día en la habitación

.

.

-Mami/Papi, no me jales el cabello-Se quejaron al mismo tiempo dos niñas, una rubia y otra castaña, ambas de ojos color azul cielo como el de su madre-¿Por qué tenemos que ir temprano a la casa de los Uchiha?-Volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo

-Porque la frentesota…su tía Sakura debe estar lidiando con la organización de la fiesta de los mellizos, tenemos que ayudarlos-Explico Ino Yamanaka ahora de Inuzuka-Ademas tambien es un día especial para nosotros, ese día su padre y yo nos conocimos-

Amaia Inuzuka, ella era la rubia de ojos azules, a ella la peinaba su padre…Kiba Inuzuka.

Akemi Inuzuka, ella era la que había heredado el tono castaño del cabello de su padre, ella era la que lidiaba con los "jalones" que su madre le hacía con el propósito de peinarla.

Con sus tres años eran unas pequeñas adorables y muy inteligentes.

.

.

-¿Para que te habló Itachi?-Pregunto Sasuke mientras se colocaba los bóxers y su esposa ya tenía puesta una bata. Su mujer sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó-Contesta-Dibujó circulos en su perfecto torso

-Pues…uh…nos enviara un "ejercito" de meseros y un chef para la fiesta-Declaró la mujer

Y eso si era un problema, muchas veces el hermano de Sasuke era exagerado, cuando Sasuke se había casado con Sakura no estimó la cantidad de meseros para la recepción pequeña pues había hecho un contrato con 50 meseros(Que era igual a un mesero por persona)…

Itachi era caso perdido…

-Tarado tenía que ser-Bufó el Uchiha

-¿No crees que sería peor que I.T.A.C.H.I fuera el chef?-Cuestiono Sakura con diversión para que a su marido se le bajara el instinto "asesino"

Sasuke quedó sorprendido por la imagen mental que Sakura había puesto, si eso del chef fuera cierto, tendría como burlarse de su propio hermano para siempre…

.

.

Naruto, Hinata, Suigetsu, Karin, Ino y Kiba esperaban en la puerta, acababan de tocar el timbre de la mansión Uchiha, Sakura abrió la puerta…

-¡Hola!-Exclamo con una sonrisa, vestía con una blusa blanca, una falda al color de sus orbes jade, zapatillas plateadas, su cabello recogido en una coleta y dejándole unos mechones ondulados

-¡Hola Sakura!-Saludaron todos

-Creí que la fiesta comenzaba en 6 horas más-Dijo la pelirosa al momento en que les daba señal para entrar

-Creímos que sería buena idea ayudarte-Le contesto la Yamanaka-Espera…ahí vienen los niños-

-Hola tía-Exclamaron los 4 niños, se abrieron paso entre los adultos para entrar a la mansión

.

.

-Pronto llegaremos a la casa de mi hermano-Explicaba un pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke, él tenía unas ojeras por sus ojos, manejaba una lujosa camioneta

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Que bueno papá!-Gritaba un niño de 3 años y 7 meses con su cabellera negra de un peinado corto, sus ojos eran azul rey-¡Quiero comer pastel! ¡Y dulces!-El pequeño Sora estaba muy emocionado

Una mujer de cabello y ojos azul rey, guapa miraba sonriente.

-¿Crees que hiciste bien enviando a todos esos meseros?-Criticó la mujer-Tu hermano Sasuke te matara, exageras un poco Itachi-

-No hay exageraciones cuando se trata de un evento organizado por la familia Uchiha-Exclamo Itachi Uchiha

Si, Itachi muchas veces era extraño.

.

.

Sakura entró a la cocina, afuera había una gran cantidad de personas, debía admitir que le alteraba un poco…

-¿Cansada?-Pregunto Sasuke recargado en el refrigerador, su mirada era tentadora

-Un poco le contesto Sakura-Se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso en los labios

-¿A quienes invitaste?-Le cuestiono Sasuke a su mujer-Son muchas personas y la fiesta empieza en 3 horas-

-A Shizune y Kakashi Hatake por Sakumo-chan, Temari y Shikamaru Nara por Yashamaru-chan y Aiko-chan, Chouji y Kaede por Shun-chan, Gaara y Matsuri a Midori-chan, Neji y Tenten vienen con Haruhi-chan y Hizashi-chan…y el resto, ya lo sabes-Contesto agotada-Principalmente ellos-

-¿Qué te parece si para quitarte un poco la tensión, jugamos?-Cargó a Sakura y la coloco en la mesa, la acariciaba por todas partes

-Mmm Sasuke-kun…ahora no-Protestaba Sakura-Alguien puede entrar…-Pero poco a poco se iba rindiendo a las expertas caricias

-Cierto Sasuke...-kun, aquí no, cualquiera puede entrar, así como nosotros-

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron con rapidez, en la entrada de la cocina estaban Konan e Itachi Uchiha(Que por fortuna habían dejado a su hijo en el jardín con los demás, que si no, ya estuviera asustado de ver a sus tíos en dicha pose)

-Idiota-Mascullo Sasuke, ayudo a Sakura para que bajara

.

.

Ino, Hinata y Karin vieron como Sakura salía junto a Konan con un gran sonrojo y haciendo gestos muy graciosos…

-Oye Ino-Le hablo Karin-¿Que crees que le ocurra a Sakura? Esta tan roja como un semaforo-

-Lo más seguro es que Itachi y Konan los halla pillado en plena acción en la cocina-Respondio Ino con mucha naturalidad-Esos dos parecen estar salados, Itachi y Konan siempre los encuentran en pleno agasajo-Se empezó a reír

-Ino-Reclamo con un sonrojo Hinata

.

.

La fiesta estaba en todo su explendor, los niños estaban alrededor de la gran mesa esperando a que Sakura partiera el gran pastel, Sasuke miró una vez más a Sakura, ese brillo nuevamente lo hacía pensr, ahora recordaba cuando la había visto con esa radiante estrella…cuando estaba embarazada, ¿Ella nuevamente…? No, debía ser por el cumpleaños de sus hijos que recordaba eso, se acercó para continuar lo que todos los niños ansiaban, el pastel

.

.

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando, dejando unicamente a los mejores amigos de Sasuke y Sakura, tambien Itachi, Konan y Sora el mejor momento de todos, cuando se abren los regalos, aunque tan solo faltaban Mikoto y Fugaku, Minato y Misaki ya habían abierto sus regalos minutos atrás…

-¡Abran sus regalos!-Gritaban emocionados Amaia, Akemi y Sora

Mikoto comenzo por el regalo de Minato, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa…en la caja había un hermoso alajero color verde jade, un abanico rojo con blanco que brillaba con intensidad unica y un brazalete de plata con incrustaciones verde jade y azul cielo.

-¡Gracias Minato!-Agradecio la pequeña Uchiha dandole un abrazo al rubio

-N…no fue nada, es el mejor regalo para ti-Respondio el niño, le sonrio dulcemente

-¡Ja! ¡El regalo de mi hijo fue el mejor para Miko-chan! ¡Lo sabía!-Gritaba victorioso Naruto

-Idiota-Murmuro Sasuke

La niña siguio con sus regalos y todos los adultos observaron a Fugaku, quien aun no abría un regalo…Daisuke ya estaba dormido en los brazos de su madre

-Primero mi regalo Fugaku-chan, ¿Si?-Pregunto la pequeña Hozuki que aun estaba al lado de sus padres-¿Si?

-Si-Contesto mirando a la niña fijamente

Todos los padres estaban atentos a la acción de la pequeña…

-Cierra los ojos-Exclamo la niña, él niño obedecio y luego sintio algo en los labios, abrió los ojos y la niña le había dado "un beso" mientras le colocaba una correa en las manos la cual sostenia un cachorro blanco, se separo de Fugaku rapidamente-Felíz cumpleaños-

-¡Misaki!-El niño hizo una mueca de desagrado-¿Estas loca o que?-

La niña sonrio orgullosa y se retiro corriendo al lado de su amiga Mikoto…

Todos los adultos abrieron los ojos…y el padre, bueno, ni se diga.

-¡Misaki!-Protesto Suigetsu, su pequeña hija ya se había besado con un "mocoso"

-Si…igual a la madre-Afirmaron los demas, exepto Karin que estaba más ocupada en calmar a su marido

Claro, y es que Misaki Hozuki estaba logrando lo que Karin no había podido, gustarle a alguien de apellido Uchiha.

.

.

-En fin, es hora de irnos-Se despidieron de Sasuke y Sakura

.

.

Sasuke entro a la habitación que compartía con Sakura, su sorpresa fue encontrarla plácidamente dormida, sujetaba las sabanas blancas, se veía tan hermosa. Era normal, la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijos había sido agotadora, se merecía un buen descanso. Le llamó la atención verla dormir con una camisa puesta que era de él. Sonrió orgulloso al recordar que SU mujer normalmente dormía siempre…desnuda, abrazada al pecho de él. Se acerco a ella, besó su frente con suavidad…

-Iré a darme una ducha-Le dijo aunque estaba convencido que no escucharía su comentario pues estaba profundamente dormida-Descansa Sakura-

Abrió la puerta del baño con lentitud, dejó que la bañera se llenara, buscó jabón y lo colocó a un lado de la tina, cuando el agua lleno lo suficiente el recipiente, se desnudó inmediatamente, esté estaba catalogado en definitiva como un día "Pesado y divertido" al mismo tiempo. Se metió en el agua, se estiró, el agua caliente le venía muy bien como relajación, sus ojos se cerraron casi automáticamente, debía disfrutar el momento a solas que tenía, sus hijos dormían plácidamente al igual que su madre…

Abrió sus ojos al sentir una presencia...Su mujer frente a la tina, con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, tan solo cubierta por una camisa que reconocía rápidamente(Porque era de él) y con una pantaleta color negro, endemoniadamente sexy, sensual…como en la universidad.

-¿Deliciosa el agua?-Pregunto su mujer, el asintió-¿Me das espacio? Tal vez sientas mejor el momento-Volvió a asentir, se quedó allí quieta-¿Sabes algo Sasuke-kun? Dicen que el sexo en el agua es delicioso…¿Lo intentamos?-

Una sonrisa pervertida cruzó por su rostro

-¿Por qué no? Suena divertido-

Definitivamente ya no había cuarto en el que no lo hubieran hecho ya, la sala, la cocina, la habitación, etc. Lo único que les faltaba era el baño pero ese detalle se arreglaba en poco tiempo.

Con lentitud se quitó la camisa blanca, mejor aún, completamente desnuda, camino lentamente hacia la bañera, se introdujo en el agua y se recargo sobre sus rodillas, lentamente acercó su rostro al del Uchiha y sonrió, sus senos rozaron contra el pecho de Sasuke…

-¿Te gusta lo que sientes?-Pregunto con picardía

-Que te dice esto-Sus manos se deslizaron por los pechos de su mujer y los masajeó

Ella lo besó apasionadamente, aquellas carcias calentaban mucho el ambiente, definitivamente SI tenía razón, el sexo en el agua era fascinante, descendio para besar su cuello, los suspiros cada vez eran más frecuentes. El atrapó uno de los pezones con su boca, la respiración era cada vez más agitada, los gemidos salían de sus bocas, Sasuke colocó sus manos en la espalda de la pelirrosa, la tallaba, lentamente la recostaba sobre el borde de la tina. Él se sostuvó con un brazo del borde de la bañera, con su otra mano viajó por el agua hasta llegar a la intimidad de Sakura, introdujo dos dedos, el calor era abrasador.

El sudor de la exitación se combinaba por el agua de la tina, sus cabellos se pegaban de una forma deseosa sobre sus cuerpos, los dedos de Sasuke abandonaron la húmeda cavidad de la ojijade, estuvo a punto de reclamar pero el placer regresó a su cuerpo cuando sintió el miembro erecto de Sasuke introducirse, reemplazando los sensuales movimientos de aquellos dedos por la "parte" de su marido que realmente quería sentir dentro suyo.

Clavó las uñas sobre la ancha espalda del hombre, sin duda, las embestidas se sentían de una forma muy rica sobre el agua, los movimientos eran rápidos y salvajes, no tardaron en llegar al orgasmo.

Descansaron unos minutos…

-Vamos a ser papás otra vez-Le confesó con una gran sonrisa-Estoy embarazada-

-¿Otro bebé?-Repitió sorprendido Sasuke, al parecer Sakura pensó que la idea no le había gustado a su marido, estuvó por decirle algo pero los dedos del Uchiha se posaron en sus labios hinchados-Shhh, es la mejor noticia que pude recibir-

La sacó del agua de la dichosa bañera y se la llevó a la cama, donde continuarían con una sesión más, ahora debía premiarla por la gran noticia…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Uf! Al fin, todo por Aka-chan(Si no fuera por mi amiga de toda la vida, ya hubiera finalizado definitivamente el cap pasado) jeje ¡Cambiando de tema! ¡Estoy enojada ó.ó...no es cierto xD, no jajaja, solo queria dar un aviso, probablemente mañana(lo que significa para la proxima semana xD porque siempre me atraso) publicaré 2 fics de "Ouran High School Host Club". El primer fic es "Descubrimiento" con la pareja de TamakiXHaruhi y la otra que se titula "Juguemos a encontrar el amor" con la pareja de HikaruXHaruhi :D (es el unico anime en donde no me he decidido por cual pareja me gusta más T.T)

Eso es todo n.n ¡Cuidense mucho!

Bye! Bye!


End file.
